


Gloxinia

by yaekkunsenpai



Series: Darling Series (Anime x You) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute Ending, Flirting, Flowers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, Love Confessions, Other, POV Second Person, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: You work at a flower/produce shop, that has various other plants as well. One day, a tall man comes in, asking for advice on how to take care of plants.Talking to him gives you butterflies, and his matching olive eyes and hair, glisten in the natural light from the skylight, making you swoon.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You
Series: Darling Series (Anime x You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103861
Kudos: 22





	Gloxinia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about plants, plant growing, growing produce, etc. Please, bear with me :)

You stood, leaning against the marble counter, watering a Crocus. You walked away from the counter to water the ones by the windows. Flowers were in rows, looking as if they were just thrown together, but they were organized into little holes at the bottom. There were Amaryllis, Aster, Begonia, and other flowers, you liked to call this group, ' _the ABCs';_ Because most of the flower's names started with those letters.

Faint music played from the radio on the counter, playing Frank Sinatra. You hummed along, ' _fly me to the moon',_ walking around the area, tending to the plants on wood stands. You went behind the counter, into the large open garden in back, all types of produce growing in rows. Grabbing tomatoes, peppers, lettuce and some pears, to deliver to a lady down the street. 

Yes, you were the only one working, besides, the shop wasn't too popular. It gave you time to tend to everything, and build the relationship with regulars. You walked back in the open door, putting the produce in a reusable bag. Putting everything into place, and making sure the bag was okay, you put it to the side. Writing down the exact amount of food, and the price for each, which wasn't too much, the produce was considerably cheap. Putting the whiteboard to the side, you memorized the exact amount and put it into your phone.

Hearing the bell jingle, you looked up, seeing a man with matching olive eyes and hair, look around. You stood up, mesmerized, your mouth was open. The man walked up to you, showing just how tall he was. 

"Excuse me, you're the owner, right?" He asked, glancing at the bag on the counter. You nod, "Is there anything you need help with?" You ask, the man nods. "I want to know how to take care of plants, I have one at home, but he isn't looking too good." 

"How does it look?" "His leaves look like they are burning, but there is no fire anywhere near him." You think, snapping your fingers when it comes to you. "Do you just leave the plant in the sunlight?" He nods. 

"Don't keep it in direct sunlight for too long, maybe a little ways from the window. Water it more too, is the soil hard?" He nods again. "Okay, water it a little more, but not too much." He nods.

"Do you need any other help, with anything?" You ask, feeling butterflies when he looks you in the eyes. "No, I don't think so. Thank you." "Anytime, come back if anything else comes up."

The man walks out and you collapse on the counter, your head on your palm. " _Damn,_ I hope he comes back." 

You straighten up, and grab the bag. Walking towards the glass door, you make sure to lock it behind you. Heading down the street, you thought about the olive boy that came in. 

-

"Hello, I have the produce you requested." You stand outside of the woman's old cottage. She lets you in, closing the door behind you. You put the bag on the table, turning to the fridge, you open it. "How's everything going?" She asks. You smile brightly, "I meet this really attractive man at the shop. He came in asking for advice." 

"Looks like someones got a crush." The woman says teasingly. A soft blush spreads across your face, "He didn't buy anything, but I hope he comes back. He doesn't seem to know anything about plants."

"Maybe you should shoot your shot."

You laughed through your nose, putting the vegetables into the fridge, leaving the pears out. "Maybe. Anyway, your wife still out?" "Yeah, got stuck at work." "Too bad, wanted to see her."

The woman laughed, sitting at the table. "You want to eat dinner with us again?" "Nah, I actually got invited to go out with some family, I'm gonna be at the aquarium, babysitting the kids." 

"Maybe another day?" "Yeah." "You better ask him on a date too, I wanna meet him!"

"Alright, alright." You laughed, standing up.

-

Two days later, the man came in again. This time requesting a different pot.

You walk over to the wooden shelves, a variety of clay pots filling up the shelves. "What happened? Did you get another plant?" He shook his head, "No, I accidentally dropped him, and his pot broke. So, he's sitting in a bowl." You tried to suppress your laugh by coughing. "Really?" 

He nods, looking at the pots. "Well, choose any one of these, and come to the counter when you're ready." Walking back, you look at the flowers, going through their meanings in your head. 

Glancing at the man, seeing that he was still looking, you sneak past him and grab a White Camellia. Going back behind the counter, you tie a ribbon around it, waiting for him to come back. "I'm done." He puts a maroon pot on the counter. You smile, "Would you like a reusable bag?" He nods. 

You put the pot in, wrapping it with bubble wrap first, and then laid the flower on top. You tell him the price and he pays.

He grabs the bag, looking into it confused. "Do I have to pay for the flower too?" "Nope! It's totally free!" He looks at you, then back at the bag. "Oh, okay. Thank you." "Of course, have a nice day."  
"You too." He walks out, the door jingling behind him.

You walk to the garden out back and grab a banana. Chewing on it, you wonder if he'll get it.

-

The next day, the man walked in, holding two flowers and a box, of what looked like to be chocolates. He walks up to the counter and places the box down, holding the flowers in front of you. You look down from his eyes, seeing that they were a Red Rose and a Dwarf Sunflower, you squealed. Grabbing the flowers, you looked him in the eyes, and grabbed his collar.

Kissing him, you closed your eyes. After pulling away, you both looked each other in the eyes, caught in a trance.

"Wait, does that mean you went to a different flower shop!?" You asked, loudly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I didn't want you to know." "Cheating before we even got together? Wow." 

He went quiet, looking you dead in the eyes. "What's my name?" "..."

He chuckled. You did too, just more, nervously. "It's Wakatoshi." "Uh-Well, nice to meet you, Wakatoshi!"

-

Knocking on a cottage door, Wakatoshi behind you. An old lady opened the door, seeing you and him, her jaw fell open. "You-You-You really did ask him out!" She opened the door, letting you two in. "Honey! Look who they brought home!" Another old woman turned the corner, peeking to see who the visitors were. She gasped. "Come in, come in! I'm just about done with dinner."

Sitting down at the table, you and Wakatoshi enjoyed a pasta dinner, with two married, old ladies.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, yes, but I hope you enjoyed! I LOVE Wakatoshiii <3333
> 
> Thanks for reading <33
> 
> If there are any other characters you wanna see, just ask :)


End file.
